1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection screen, especially to a foldable projection screen having advantages of small in volume, light in weight and easy to be carried around.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a projector or OLED TV projects the image signals to a large-dimension display panel or projection screen for obtaining a better video/audio and visual effect. A conventional foldable projection screen is often installed with a plurality of support rods which are staggeringly arranged, and two support rods at the bottom are respectively provided with a retractable rod; so with the two retractable rods, the support to the projection screen can be reinforced and the unfolding/folding operation can be facilitated.
However, the mentioned foldable projection screen requires a considerable number of support rods and two retractable rods to achieve the effect of reinforcing the support to the projection screen, therefore the volume and weight are inevitably increased and the production cost is raised.
In addition, the mentioned foldable projection screen has a relative larger volume while being folded, so the foldable projection screen may not be able to be stored in a briefcase, thereby causing an issue of not easy to be carried around.
As such, a novel foldable projection screen shall be invented for improving the mentioned problems and disadvantages.